1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a two element locking member, particularly for use in maintaining a stabilizer bar of an automotive suspension system in a relatively stationary position. The invention is additionally directed to an automotive stabilizer bar having a two element locking member of this invention assembled on the stabilizer bar.
2. Description of Related Art
Stabilizer bars are torsion springs which conduct movement of an automotive suspension from one side of an automobile to the other, and they are commonly used to reduce the tendency of a chassis to roll during cornering. A stabilizer bar is usually mounted to the chassis of an automobile by means of resilient bushings. For proper operation, the stabilizer bar should be free to rotate in the bushings, yet restricted from movement through the bushings along the length of the stabilizer bar.
One common approach to controlling the movement of a stabilizer bar along its length includes forming an annular upset ridge on the stabilizer bar in a hot forming operation. This ridge is positioned to contact an edge of an adjacent bushing to hold the stabilizer bar in place. Because the annular ridge is formed by a hot pressing operation, a large capital expenditure is required for the necessary tooling, and the maximum size of the ridge is limited. In extreme cases, the ridge may actually move into the rubber bushing, holding the stabilizer bar out of the centered position.
Another approach involves placing a length of a rubber hose and a hose clamp on the stabilizer bar to form a stop which limits axial movement of the stabilizer bar.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved means for maintaining a stabilizer bar in a selected position, which avoids the need to create an upset ridge on the stabilizer bar, and which can be quickly installed.